Sueños
by William Egret
Summary: Tiempo de decidir, de dar o no el primer paso, de hablar claro o de esconderse tras una cortina de humo.
1. Orientación

-¡Admite que nos hemos perdido, marimo imbécil!- gruñía Sanji cada tres segundos.

-¡Nadie ha pedido que me sigáis, maldita sea!- se defendía Zoro.

-No dudes ni por un segundo que si fuera por mí estarías vagando tú solo mientras buscas el barco desesperadamente.- respondió el cocinero alzando la voz.

-¡Bueno, si tan listos sois entonces sabréis dónde está el resto!- gritó Zoro señalando a todas partes. Realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban.

-No hay prisa.- intervino Robin con tranquilidad.- Podemos aprovechar para explorar este lugar.

-¿Por eso te alejaste también del grupo, Robin-san?- preguntó Brook.

Los cuatro habían llegado a esta situación gracias a uno de los descuidos de Zoro, al que Robin vio alejarse y sin decir nada le siguió, hasta que pocos minutos después Sanji y Brook habían dado con ella, y un poco más adelante se reunieron con el espadachín, sorprendido.

-No me he alejado solo por eso, también tenía pensado vigilar que el señor espadachín no se perdiera del todo.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye mujer, no me pongas como excusa!- estalló Zoro.- ¡Querías recorrer la isla desde un principio!

Ella solo ladeó la cabeza y siguió sonriendo.

-Pues claro que ha tenido que ser por eso, idiota. No creerás que Robin-chan se ha alejado del resto para buscarte, ¿verdad?- se burló Sanji.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, cocinero pervertido?- respondió Zoro.

-Yo no podía dejar a mi preciosa Robin-chan sola, claro.

-Pero Sanji-san, hubiera estado con Zoro-san, no sola.- apuntó Brook.

-¡Con más motivo todavía!- gritó Sanji.

-¡Yohohoho yo no sé ni por qué estoy aquí!- rió el esqueleto.

En esos momentos pasaban por un pequeño bosque de la isla en la que habían desembarcado esa misma mañana, para que el log pose se recargase. Era una isla bastante grande y estaba muy poblada, pero también contaba con zonas deshabitadas para la caza o el descanso. Robin iba en cabeza, caminando con tranquilidad y sin prisa, y detrás la seguían Zoro, Sanji y Brook, continuando con su discusión.

-Qué calor, parece que hemos llegado al interior del bosque.- dijo Robin mientras se quitaba el sombrero para hacerse aire.

-Deberíamos buscar el camino de vuelta…- dijo Brook.

-Seguro que Nami-swan está muy preocupada por mí…- lamentó Sanji.

-Pues ya puedes hacer camino, vete de una vez…- volvió a gruñir Zoro.

-Ya me he ocupado de avisar al resto, no os preocupéis.- les hizo saber Robin.

No les había dicho nada sobre eso, pero no dudaban de su palabra. Anteriormente había usado su habilidad para hacer aparecer su cuerpo en el barco y tranquilizar a Luffy y a los demás.

-¡¿Qué estamos buscando, si no es el camino de vuelta?!- se alarmó Brook.

-Yo no busco nada.- dijo Robin.

-Ni yo.- dijeron Zoro y Sanji también.

-¿¡Entonces!?

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Brook. ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Sanji.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato y llegaron hasta lo que parecía un lago, que les iluminó la cara.

-¡Agua!- se entusiasmó Brook.

-Sí…- se acercó Sanji y tomó un sorbo. Luego la escupió por completo- ¡Está salada, es agua de mar!

-Vaya, entonces no podré refrescarme…- dijo Robin algo cabizbaja.

Zoro y Sanji sí se metieron en el lago, que les alivió el mal estar, mientras que Robin y Brook se limitaron a sentarse cerca y observar cómo se refrescaban sus compañeros. De repente se escuchó un extraño rugido, que hizo que Brook saltara de donde estaba y saliera corriendo asustado hacia ninguna dirección en concreto.

-¡¿Dónde vas?!- se preocupó Sanji, saliendo del agua rápidamente mientras iba en su búsqueda.- ¡Ahora regreso, Robin-chan!

Y también desapareció entre los árboles, mientras perseguía a Brook. Aunque si el esqueleto estaba corriendo enserio, iba a tardar mucho en alcanzarle, ya que era rapidísimo.

-Vaya…- rió Robin.- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

-Quién sabe…- dijo Zoro recostando sus brazos en la orilla, cerca de donde estaba Robin.

Ella se apartó los mechones de pelo que le caían sobre la frente hacia atrás mientras lanzó un bufido, el calor no disminuía.

-Como sea un monstruo no pienso moverme de aquí, no quiero sudar ni una gota más.- sentenció Robin.

-Sería como en Punk Hazard, cuando apareció ese dragón tan extraño…- comentó Zoro.

-Sí, más o menos.- respondió ella.- Pero aquella vez nos pilló por sorpresa, además tuve que ayudar a Ussop a esconderse porque estaba paralizado por el miedo.

Ambos empezaron a reír al recordarlo. Si se ponían a pensar, Zoro y Robin habían coincidido en muchísimas expediciones, puede que porque junto con Luffy, les encantaba la adrenalina que les producía la aventura. Se apuntaban a todo cuanto podían.

-Deberías probar a meterte en el agua.- dijo Zoro intentado parecer indiferente.

-Sabes de sobra que no puedo meterme en agua del mar.

Zoro bufó y extendió los brazos.

-Ya te ayudo yo.

Robin aceptó la ayuda y se quitó rápidamente la camisa y los pantalones y se sentó entre los brazos de Zoro.

-Allá voy.- advirtió él.

Entonces la sumergió en el agua hasta la altura del cuello y se mantuvo atento a cogerla bien, porque la parte en contacto con el agua no respondía.

-Qué buena está el agua…- dijo ella disfrutando.- Sumérgeme un segundo, por favor.

Zoro obedeció y enseguida sacó la cabeza de Robin a la superficie de nuevo.

-Gracias. Pero me gustaría probar algo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó él.

-Quiero intentar nadar. Recuerdo que una vez pude usar mis poderes bajo el agua.

-Pero eso no te da garantía de…

-Tú solo cógeme si ves que no puedo, ¿de acuerdo?

Al final cedió, y soltó a Robin lentamente. Se pudo mantener unos pocos segundos a flote, pero súbitamente se sumergió y quedó inmóvil.

Zoro la cogió enseguida.

-Deberíamos ir saliendo ya, venga.- dijo finalmente.- Esto no debe ser bueno para ti.

Ella tuvo que aceptar, no sin muchas ganas, pero no quería preocupar a su compañero.

Ambos se tendieron en la orilla, sobre el césped, dejando que el sol les sacase.

Zoro lanzó un bostezo y los ojos se le iban cerrando poco a poco.

-Dan ganas de descansar un rato, ¿verdad?- sonrió Robin.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…

Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron los gritos desesperados de Sanji.

-¿¡Pero qué significa esto!?

Zoro abrió los ojos furioso e intentó levantarse, pero vio que Robin estaba recostada sobre él. Ella también se despertó.

El espadachín se ruborizó y esperó a que Robin se apartara de él para levantarse y reñir con Sanji.

Pero el extraño rugido se volvió a escuchar y Sanji se giró rápidamente para comprobar que Brook no volvía a salir corriendo, Y es que aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido, ya que una tortuga colosal les cortó el paso.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- se asustó el esqueleto.

-Se va a enterar…- dijo Zoro, y desenvainó su espada.

-No vas a atacarla.- dijo Robin con firmeza.- Lo mejor será que nos marchamos.

-¿Por qué?

-No sabemos lo suficiente de este lugar como para atacar tan libremente.- respondió ella.- Venga, rápido.

Y le hicieron caso. Al principio desconfiaban de la tortuga, y se terminaron de alarmar cuando vieron que les seguía el paso apresuradamente, y ahora la acompañaban un par de tortugas gigantes más.

Los piratas apretaron el paso y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas.

Sanji iba en cabeza, y se detuvo un instante para coger de la mano a Robin para asegurar que estuviera bien.

-¡Rápido, Robin-chan!- decía él algo alterado, pero ella corría sonriendo.

Las tortugas dejaron de perseguirles al poco rato, pero ellos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al barco.

Nami estaba tomando el sol en la cubierta cuando los vio llegar.

-¡Por fin habéis llegado!- les saludó mientras se levantaba de la tumbona. -¿Cómo ha ido, Robin?

-Todo tranquilo, nada importante.- respondió ella.

Después del recibimiento, Sanji fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Iban a pasar la noche anclados a esa isla porque todavía faltaba para que el log pose se cargara.

-Voy a montar un pequeño campamento en tierra firme, ¿os parece?- propuso Franky.

Ussop le ayudó a colocarlo todo, todo apuntaba a que la noche iba a terminar en una de esas fiestas porque sí y sin sentido.

Mientras los chicos se encargaban de los preparativos, Nami y Robin estaban en su habitación.

Nami abrió el armario y suspiró alicaída.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Robin.

-Pues que no le encuentro sentido a muchas cosas. Se me quitan las ganas de ponerme un vestido bonito, por ejemplo.

Robin la escuchaba, sentada en la cama.

-No quiero decir que esté aburrida de todos, pero…

-Es normal que te sientas así, eres muy joven y todos los días ves las mismas caras.- comentó Robin.- Pero si te pones guapa seguro que Sanji lo nota.

-Sanji lo nota siempre, y ese es el problema, que al final no se lo cree ni él. Además, actúa igual con todas las chicas que se encuentra.

Robin se levantó de la cama y echó un vistazo al armario, sacando de él un vestido azul que le ofreció a Nami.

-Este es bonito.- rió.

Mientras la pelirroja se lo ponía le preguntó a Robin.

-¿Tú qué vas a ponerte?

-Yo ya estoy bien así.- dijo, colocándose el sombrero.

-No, venga, que se me ha ocurrido algo…- dijo Nami de repente.- Cuando los chicos se duerman, tú y yo iremos a la ciudad a tomar algo, ¡así que arréglate!

-¿Iremos en secreto?

-¡Sí, así será más emocionante!

Robin estaba algo cansada ese día e irse por ahí a altas horas de la noche no le entusiasmaba, pero aceptó por contentar a Nami, así que se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca. Nami se quejó cuando la vio porque así no iba a llamar la atención.

-Es para que los chicos se fijen en ti.- le dijo Robin.

Cuando las vieron bajar a tierra firme para cenar, y como se esperaban, solo Sanji comentó lo hermosas que eran, el resto había empezado a devorar todo cuanto había sobre la mesa.

-¡Robin, quiero ir a la playa, pero nadie me está haciendo caso!- se quejaba el pequeño Chopper, y es que todos estaban muy ocupados comiendo y bebiendo.

Robin se dirigió hacia donde estaban Luffy, Ussop y Franky, ensimismados en sus chorradas, como siempre.

-¿Por qué no le hacéis caso a Chopper?- les preguntó seriamente.

-Oh, lo siento Robin…- empezó a decir Luffy, pero otra de las tonterías del resto le interrumpió y se echó a reír.

Robin desistió con ellos.

-Vamos, yo te acompañaré.- le dijo al reno.

-¡Bien! Gracias Robin.- dijo él lleno de entusiasmo.

Chopper iba en cabeza y Robin le seguía dos pasos atrás.

-Pues hoy Ussop estaba construyendo algo muy extraño, ¿sabes?- comentaba él.- Yo no sé lo que era, él dice que es una sorpresa, pero Franky también le ayudaba. ¡Seguro que es algo con cohetes y robots! ¡¿No crees?!

-Seguro que sí.

-Espero poder averiguar algo más mañana… ¡Ah, hace mucho calor!- se quejó el reno de repente.

-Si, en verdad es una isla muy cálida.- respondió Robin.

-No me encuentro muy bien, odio el calor…

Robin le tomó en brazos y Chopper tuvo que reposar su cabeza en Robin, ya que se sentía mareado. El clima cálido todavía le perjudicaba.

-¿Quieres que volvamos?- le preguntó ella.

-No, allí hay demasiado jaleo ahora… sigamos un poco más.- pidió.

Pero no estaban solos, porque escucharon unos pasos tras ellos ahogados en la arena.

-¡Zoro! ¿Ahora sí que vienes, eh? ¡Antes me habías dicho que estabas durmiendo y no querías acompañarme!- le reprochó Chopper.

-¡Cállate ya! Os he encontrado por casualidad, me he tenido que ir porque Sanji estaba poniéndose muy pesado…

-¿Muy pesado?- preguntó Robin.

-No lo soporto, haga lo que haga.- reconoció.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, puedes venir con nosotros.- sentenció Chopper.

-Ya le has oído.- sonrió Robin.

Los tres reemprendieron el paseo.

-Déjame bajar ya, el clima se ha helado un poco.- notó Chopper, y saltó del regazo de Robin.

-Yo tengo que irme, ¿te importaría hacerle compañía a Chopper un poco más?- le preguntó Robin a Zoro en voz baja.

-¿Tienes que irte?- se extrañó él.

-Sí, Nami quería ir a dar una vuelta en secreto.

-Pues para ser un secreto te ha costado poco decírmelo.- dijo él.

-Confío en ti, no es algo que me preocupe.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

-No puedes irte.- dijo Zoro finamente.- Le has dicho a Chopper que le acompañarías, así que debes cumplirlo.

-Vaya, Señor Espadachín, qué responsable eres.

-Yo en realidad había venido a agradecerte que esta mañana te hubieras preocupado por si me perdía…- se ruborizó Zoro.

A pesar de que ella había dicho que lo hacía por explora la isla, él sabía que se había preocupado por él, y le gustaba eso por su parte. Ella se sintió culpable en ese momento e irse ahora sería de malos modales.

-No ha sido nada.- respondió ella reprendiendo la marcha tras Chopper.- Venga, caminemos un poco más.

Zoro se conformó con esa respuesta y caminó junto a ella de nuevo, pero sin dejar de preocuparse porque luego se iría con Nami y no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia.

La temperatura descendía conforme avanzaba la noche, parecía que la isla en la que estaban era una de clima desértico; cálido por el día y frío por la noche.

Zoro vería cómo Robin temblaba, pero si le ofrecía regresar se marcharía con Nami, como le había dicho antes. Finalmente cedió.

-Chopper, ¿está bien si nos marchamos ya?- dijo Zoro.

-Sí, está bien. ¡Gracias por haberme hecho compañía!

Chopper volvió a encabezar la marcha, con paso ligero.

-Bueno, ¿y a dónde os vais Nami y tú…?- dijo Zoro, no sabiendo cómo sacarle información.

-No lo sé, supongo que iremos a tomar algo.- dijo.- A Nami le apetece conocer gente.

-¿Conocer gente? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Solo hablas de que es idea de ella, pero tú también irás, ¿verdad?- cuestionó Zoro.- ¿También vas a conocer gente?

-Yo ya he conocido a demasiada gente…- respondió ella.-Estoy bien así. Pero es normal que a Nami le apetezca salir con chicos, es joven y guapa.

-Si no quieres conocer a nadie no tienes por qué ir…- refunfuñó Zoro.

-Es peligroso si va Nami sola.- dijo.

Era cierto, se exponía a muchos peligros y seguramente no sería capaz de superarlos. En cambio si Robin la acompañaba, no había nada que temer. Ella lo sabía, Nami lo sabía, y Zoro también lo sabía, por supuesto.

-¿Acaso te apetece venir con nosotras?- preguntó Robin entonces.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿Qué dices?- se sorprendió.- Además, Nami no me dejaría…

-Eso es verdad, pero si hablo con ella seguro que no habrá problema.-propuso ella.

-No importa, podéis ir solas. Yo me acostare nada más llegar al Sunny.


	2. Crédulo

**_Nota del autor_**_: Antes que nada, no quiero que se me vuelva a olvidar saludaros. ¡Hola de nuevo! Hace bastante que no escribo nada en general, pero todavía menos de Zoro-Robin. La verdad es que tengo unos cuantos capítulos guardados, también sobre ellos pero es otra historia que reservaré para más adelante cuando la estructure y piense mejor, así que de momento escribo esta, que es mucho más ligera en cuanto a complejidad._

_Si os he de ser sincero, no sé de qué va, se me van ocurriendo pequeñas cosas para continuar escribiendo, pero no hay una trama significativa (de momento), así que si notáis que le falta sustancia os daré la razón, y lo siento, pero escribir y leer sobre Zoro y Robin ya es suficientemente interesante de por sí. Especialmente Robin: disfruto completamente pensado como ella e ideando qué diría en cada situación, es muy divertido hacer enfadar a Zoro y molestarle, y si fuera por mí el fic sería un gran diálogo entre ellos. El caso es que podría decirse que mi historia lleva el camino de ser un montón de capítulos de "relleno", en plan un día de playa, otro de picnic, otro de una fiesta, otro de una competición… Y así seguiré hasta que se me ocurra una historia de fondo. No hay prisa, en un principio tengo pensado alargarlo bastante, no he pensado en el límite de capítulos (pero ya os digo de antemano que más de 10 o 15 sí tendrá seguro)._

_Y no me alargo más, que a este paso escribiré más aquí que en la historia. Disculpad haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero esta semana termino los exámenes de la universidad y tendré unas vacaciones de lo más tranquilas, ¡así que os vais a hartar!_

_Como siempre, agradezco un montón vuestros comentarios de apoyo y sugerencias (en este fic sobretodo las apreciaré). Gracias por todo y un beso._

_William Egret_

Finalmente y tras el largo paseo llegaron al barco. El campamento estaba desierto, todos estarían durmiendo ya. Los tres subieron a la cubierta sin hacer ruido y se fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches.- se despidió Robin.

-¡Adiós Robin!- dijo Chopper.

-Ve con cuidado…- susurró el espadachín.

Robin tuvo cuidado al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y también para cerrarla, no quería despertar a nadie.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah por fin, Robin!- gritó Nami nada más verla.- ¡Vámonos de marcha!

Y entonces le pasó a Robin un vestido de manga larga.

Ella se cambio, no llevaba idea de ir tan arreglada, pero el frío de la noche la había pillado por sorpresa, así que se puso la sugerencia de Nami. Luego se calzó las botas y se dispusieron a salir.

-No hagas tanto ruido, creía que querías salir en secreto.- dijo Robin.

-¡Estoy emocionada!

Una vez salieron del barco, se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, que a pesar de ser muy tarde, seguía ruidosa y con luces por todos lados.

-Esta isla es genial para los jóvenes.- comentó Nami.

Robin asintió con una sonrisa, pero no podía sentirse del todo identificada, ya que no era tan joven como su acompañante. No por ello tenía menos autoestima ni nada por el estilo, solo que había alcanzado una madurez que a Nami todavía le quedaba muy lejos.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó.

-¡Ir al bar con más gente, conocer algunos chicos, y luego ya se verá!- dijo Nami.- ¿Te imaginas que nos está esperando el hombre de nuestros sueños?

-Yo no sueño con ningún hombre.- se rio Robin.- Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué harías con él después?

-Sintiéndolo mucho tendría que dejarle, claro. Soy una pirata.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Minutos más tarde, ambas se encontraban dentro de una gran sala de baile. Nami bailaba rodeada de casi diez hombres, que reían a cada palabra que ella decía. Robin los observaba desde la barra.

-¿Qué desea, señorita?- le preguntó el camarero.

-¿Qué me recomienda?

El camarero que estaba tras la barra era un hombre muy apuesto y simpático, o eso pensó Robin, y estuvieron bastante tiempo conversando sobre la isla y su extraño clima.

Finalmente le había traído una copa de vino.

-Me encanta.- dijo Robin al beber un trago.

El camarero se perdió en los ojos de Robin.

-Y a mí…- volvió en sí.- Por cierto, me llamo Jake.

Robin sonrió cuando le dijo su nombre y siguió bebiendo vino.

-¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?- se extrañó él.

-Prefiero no hacerlo.- rió ella.

Esa noche no quería ser Nico Robin, la niña demonio, solo quería pasar un buen rato y desconectar.

-Oye, mi turno termina pronto, ¿te apetece salir a bailar luego?- propuso Jake intentado ser valiente.- Parece que tu amiga lo pasa en grande, ¿no?

Ella no respondió, solo siguió bebiendo hasta terminarse la copa que le había servido antes.

Mientras tanto, Nami seguía bailando.

-Esperad un segundo, voy a por mi amiga.- dijo ella a sus acompañantes casi gritando, pues la música estaba muy alta.

Nami se abrió paso hasta la barra y cogió a Robin por el brazo.

-¡Ven a bailar!

Y ella se dejó llevar. En la pista todos la recibieron con alegría, y ampliaron el círculo para rodearla a ella también. Nami y Robin bailaban juntas, arrancando los suspiros de todos los hombres que las miraban, y entonces llegó Jake.

Cogió a Robin de la mano y la alejó un poco.

-Conozco al encargado de la música, ¿te apetece que pongan algo en especial?- le preguntó en voz alta.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo ella.

Ambos estuvieron bailando durante un rato, hasta que a ella empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

Tuvo que salir un rato del local y coger aire. Jake le siguió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo necesito descansar un poco.- le tranquilizó.- Hay demasiado humo y ruido ahí dentro.

Él la condujo hacia unos bancos cercanos y se sentaron, uno muy cerca del otro.

Mantuvieron una conversación algo banal, sin ninguna profundidad, hasta que él se lanzó sobre Robin.

-Basta, Jake.- pidió ella, poniendo los brazos entre ellos.

-Vamos, venga, no estropees la noche, guapa.- decía él mientras intentaba alcanzarle los labios.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño.- dijo ella, empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Maldita sea, que la dejes en paz!- se oyó gritar cerca de allí.

Robin pudo ver que Zoro salía de detrás de un callejón con las espadas en alto.

Aprovechando el descuido, Robin lanzó a Jake contra una pared y le dejó inconsciente, pero aún así Zoro estaba dispuesto a cortarle en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le paró Robin, cogiéndolo por los hombros.-Tranquilízate, no ha pasado nada.

-¡No ha pasado nada por poco!- dijo Zoro enfurecido.

Robin le cogió de la mano y la acarició para mantenerle tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir y decidí dar una vuelta…- se inventó él.

Robin sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo: las había seguido, pero no iba a decírselo para no herir su orgullo.

-Pues qué suerte que me hayas encontrado.- sonrió ella.- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí hasta que Nami se canse de bailar?

-Me da igual.- dijo él, indiferente.

-En ese caso volveré dentro.- le contestó Robin, queriendo verle molesto.

Pero Zoro tenía agarrada la mano de Robin todavía, no la había soltado en el momento en que ella intentó calmarle.

-Deja de jugar, mujer.- gruñó.

-Algo habrá que hacer mientras esperamos.- replicó ella en tono de broma.- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

-No lo sé.- refunfuñó él.

-¿No sabes qué?

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- se hartó Zoro.- Venga, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Te pasó algo interesante durante los dos años que nos separamos todos?- preguntó ella finalmente.

-Solo entrenaba, día y noche. Bueno, y esa chica fantasma de Thriller Bark también estaba por ahí incordiando.- dijo él.

Robin seguía expectante, esperando a que siguiera y a Zoro se le ocurrió molestarla, tal y como hacía ella siempre.

-Es más simpática de lo que parece, digo Perona. Ya sabes, tuvimos tiempo de hablar, conocernos, y esas cosas, porque Mihawk apenas se dejaba ver…- la miró de reojo para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero ella solo sonreía.- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Yo tuve un bebé.- dijo súbitamente.

Zoro se quedó congelado, no pudo articular palabra y la cara se le puso blanca.

-Ahora está con su padre, le conocí nada más separarnos y en fin, ya sabes, fue inevitable. Podría proponerle a Luffy que vayamos a visitarle, o mejor, ¡llevarlo con nosotros! Seguro que todos se entusiasman, ¿tú qué opinas, Señor Espadachín?

-Oh… Oh, claro, sí… podríamos… sí.

-Tengo 30 años, ¿sabes Zoro?- dijo ella más seria.- No puedo perder el tiempo, no me hubiera gustado morir sin tener un hijo… Soy la última descendiente de Ohara, debo asegurar el estudio de la historia oculta.

-Claro, entiendo…- empezaba a asimilar Zoro.

-Pero si quieres que te sea sincera, si te hubieras decidido, te habría esperado…

Zoro ahí sí que se quedó en shock. No hacía falta preguntar si quería estar con ella, ¿quién no querría? Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, ya tenía una familia medio formada, aunque estuvieran separados.

Empezó a angustiarse mucho, los músculos de la cara se le contrajeron. Robin lo notó y empezó a reírse sonoramente, e inmediatamente posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Zoro, y le habló a cauce de oreja.

-Solo bromeo.

Zoro, que seguía cogido de Robin mientras recibía un suave y largo beso se sintió confuso.

-¿Bromeas… qué?- dijo.

Ella se incorporó y le miró a la cara.

-No tengo ningún hijo, tonto.- rió.-No me hace falta tenerlo para asegurar el estudio de la historia, porque eso lo haré yo misma.

Zoro suspiró aliviado y se enfadó mucho al ver cómo le tomaba el pelo como quería.

-Entonces, ¿todo era mentira? Quiero decir… - dijo cuando se calmó un poco.

-No hace falta que te diga hasta qué punto estaba bromeando, sino no tiene gracia.- respondió Robin.

Ella sabía que Zoro quería conocer sus posibilidades con ella, y es que le había dado pie, pero ahora no quería confesarle tan abiertamente que le estaba esperando. Así que optó por lo de siempre, una cortina de humo.

Siguieron sentados en el banco en silencio, con dudas y confusos, especialmente Zoro. No había entendido si Robin le había dado paso o todo lo contrario. Tenía que ser valiente, así que de un tirón y sin pensarlo se acostó a lo largo del banco y recostó la cabeza sobre el regazo de Robin.

Ella no rompió el silencio y le acarició suavemente el pelo. Masajeaba la cabeza de Zoro y metía sus finos dedos entre los enredos del pelo verde.

-Puedes dormirte si quieres, Zoro.

-El tío raro de antes podría volver en sí de un momento a otro.- dijo señalando a Jake, alejado a unos metros de allí.- No puedo dormir tranquilo.

-Podrías ser así de encantador siempre.- le propuso Robin.- Aunque a mí no es que me importe.

-¿¡Encantador!?- gruñó.- Deja ya de burlarte de mí.

Volvieron a mantener el silencio.

-A todo esto… no me has contado qué hiciste verdaderamente tú en los dos años…- dijo Zoro entonces.

A Robin no le apetecía ponerse a hablar de sus incontables aventuras con los revolucionarios. Había sido una experiencia fantástica y realmente aprendió mucho de ellos, por no hablar que había pasado mucho tiempo con el padre de Luffy y otra gente de lo más interesante.

-Creo que no ha llegado el momento de que hable de eso todavía.- dijo solamente.

Zoro echó un bufido.

-Como quieras…

Robin no pudo evitar darle otro beso, esta vez en la frente, e hizo que el espadachín enrojeciera otra vez, pero ya que estaban…

-¡Es… Espera!- dijo, y sin dejar que ella levantase la cabeza del todo, él elevó el cuello y le propinó un fuerte beso en los labios.

Se mantuvieron pegados incontables segundos, mientras Zoro agarraba a Robin por las mejillas suavemente, sin dejarla despegarse. Bebía de los suaves y cálidos labios de la arqueóloga, que correspondía al beso con pasión.

Finalmente ella se apartó lentamente.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Zoro.- dijo, señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la sala de baile en la que había estado antes.

Él se levantó del regazo de Robin rápidamente y se sentó adecuadamente, ya que llegaba Nami, acompañada de un apuesto chico.

-¡Vaya, Zoro, qué sorpresa!- saludó Nami riéndose, era evidente que había bebido de más, y eso era mucho, ya que tenía mucho aguante.- Este es… ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas, guapo?

-¡Y eso qué importa!- rió su acompañante también, mientras agarraba el trasero de Nami sin disimulo y la acercaba a él.

-¡Ay, para un segundo! Oye Robin, nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta. El log pose tardará todavía en cargarse, así que no hay prisa.- dijo Nami.- Quiero decir, que ya volveré cuando termine.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Estarás bien?- preguntó Robin.

-Claro, no te preocupes.- la tranquilizó.- ¡Ya nos vemos!

Y junto a su nuevo amigo, se marchó de lo más contenta.

-Pobre Sanji…-murmuró Robin mientras veía cómo se alejaban.

-¿Me estás diciendo que al fin y al cabo no hacía falta que estuviéramos aquí muriéndonos de frío esperando a que Nami se cansara de bailar o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo?- dijo Zoro algo molesto.

Robin se levantó del banco y ofreció su mano para que Zoro la tomara.

-No ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, al menos, ¿no crees? Yo me lo he pasado bien.

Zoro asintió finalmente, y se levantó, tomando la mano que Robin le ofrecía. Hacía frío y no sabían qué hora era, ni tampoco hasta cuándo seguirían juntos antes de que saliera el sol.

Por el momento regresaron al Sunny, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Sería un problema si alguien les veía así, y más aún si se enteraban que Nami pasaría la noche fuera… y acompañada.

Se mantuvieron en la cubierta, sin moverse y sin saber qué decirse.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir ya.- dijo finalmente Robin.

Zoro asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo, y se dispuso a ir al dormitorio, pero Robin no le soltó de la mano, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, lo llevó con ella a su habitación.

-Nami no está, y no me apetece dormir sola.- dijo ella.

-Si Nami se entera que uso su cama me matará, o me hará pagar una millonada de dinero.- dijo Zoro, dejándose arrastrar por Robin.

-No me creo que a veces seas tan tonto, Señor Espadachín.- y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.- Pero antes deberías ir a por algo de ropa para pasar la noche, hace mucho frío.

Zoro asintió, y fue a donde dormía con el resto de los chicos, de puntillas y sin hacer ruido y cogió unos pantalones suaves y anchos y una sudadera marrón con varios agujeros.

Luego regresó a donde estaba Robin, más contento de lo que él mismo sabía, y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa.- escuchó.

Allí estaba Robin, que solo llevaba una camiseta que le cubría lo suficiente, y ahora estaba recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

-¿Dices que vaya a por ropa y tú te vistes así? ¿No tendrás frío?- observó Zoro.

A ella le hizo mucha gracia comprobar que Zoro no entendía nada, era tan inocente que iba a explotar.

Se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano nuevamente, conduciéndolo a su cama. Apartó las sábanas e invitó a Zoro a que se acostara allí, e inmediatamente lo hizo ella también. Luego se cubrieron con las sábanas y Zoro finalmente abrazó a Robin por la espalda, y de vez en cuando se atrevía a besar la nuca de ella.

-No pensarías que iba a dejarte dormir en la cama de Nami, ¿no?- dijo Robin.

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, acariciando las manos del espadachín, que la envolvían por la cintura.

-No te muevas, Zoro.- susurró con una voz cargada de dulzura.

-Duerme.- respondió él.

-¿No te irás después?

-Claro que no.

Zoro siguió recorriendo el cuello de Robin con sus labios, y ella lanzaba repetidos suspiros. Minutos después, pudo notar que Zoro estaba excitado, pues notaba una dureza en su cadera. Giró la cabeza entonces y se encaró con él, dándole un suave y largo beso, pero no pasó de ahí.

-Buenas noches.- dijo, acomodándose ahora cara a él y abrazándolo también.

-Buenas noches.- respondió Zoro, cerrando los ojos para intentar descansar.

Pensó en qué pasaría la mañana siguiente, ¿Robin estaba dispuesta a que todos vieran que él salía de su dormitorio? Pero en realidad tampoco iba a pasar nada esa noche, así que debía estar tranquilo. No había nada que ocultar.


	3. La calma

-Robin…Despierta Robin.- susurraba Zoro sacudiéndole el brazo.

Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud y se estiró.

-Buenos días.-saludó.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, muy bien, pero empieza a hacerse de día.

Zoro se veía preocupado; quería evitar que el resto se enterara dónde había pasado la noche. Robin notó esa preocupación, aunque no la compartía, a ella le daba exactamente igual. Pero no todos eran tan tranquilos como ella.

-Espérame aquí, yo saldré primero y me aseguraré de todo. A estas horas solo se habrá despertado Sanji, y estará en la cocina.- le tranquilizó ella.- Ahora vuelvo.

Zoro asintió y Robin salió rápida como un rayo de la habitación.

Ni se había puesto más ropa, seguía con la camiseta que le quedaba enorme.

-Buenos días, Sanji.- saludó ella nada más entrar en la cocina.

Allí estaba el rubio, cara a los fogones.

-Robin-chan, qué temprano te levantas.- se sorprendió él.

Robin pensó en matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Acabamos de llegar Nami y yo.- dijo, improvisando para cubrir a su amiga.- Ella quería hacer un dibujo detallado de la isla, así que nos fuimos hace un par de horas y la ayudé. Luego se quedó por la playa terminando de dibujar algunos detalles y me he venido.

-Gracias por ir y cuidar de Nami-swan.- dijo él sinceramente.

A Robin le enterneció el gesto, y le dolía mentirle, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.

-El caso es que vengo muy cansada e iba a darme un baño. ¿Me lo prepararías?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quieres un café también para cuando salgas?

-Me encantaría. Muchas gracias, Sanji.

Y así, Robin se aseguró de mantener ocupado a Sanji, que ahora se dirigía brincando al baño.

Enseguida regresó a su habitación.

-Zoro, ya puedes salir.- avisó, cerrando la puerta tras entrar.

Pero el espadachín la sorprendió apresándola contra la puerta y derritiéndola a besos.

-Antes te has ido tan rápido que no me ha dado tiempo a darte los buenos días apropiadamente.- dijo entre beso y beso.

Robin los correspondía mientras se mantenía agarrada a su fuerte espalda, pero luego lo apartó hacia atrás.

-Es culpa tuya.- le dijo, sin bromear esta vez.- Estabas tan preocupado por si alguien nos veía que no me ha quedado otra opción que comprobar el barco rápidamente.

-¿Estás enfadada?- se preocupó él, sin esperarse esa reacción.

-No estoy enfadada, solo me molesta que la gente quiera ocultarme… Parece que solo me descubren si quieren mi recompensa, desde los 8 años…

-No era mi intención, solo que bueno…-empezó a excusarse Zoro.- ¡Ya sabes cómo se pondrían todos!

-No te preocupes más.- dijo ella, queriendo tranquilizarlo.

Le dio un beso fugaz acompañado de una caricia en la mejilla y salió.

Nami regresó al poco tiempo, y antes de reunirse con todos, Robin tuvo que explicarle la excusa que se había inventado con Sanji. Pero no le contó nada sobre Zoro.

Ahora todos estaban desayunando donde la noche anterior cenaron, al aire libre, pues hacía buen tiempo desde primera hora de la mañana. Todos comían como desesperados, como si les faltase tiempo para llenarse las manos de comida.

Robin en cambio bebía su café con lentitud y calma, mirando de vez en cuando a los alrededores.

Un sonido de multitud se acercó a ellos, bosque a través.

-Es por aquí, anoche me aseguré.- decía una voz.

Y entonces allí estaba, un grupo de lo más numeroso de marines, encabezados por el camarero que Robin conoció la noche anterior, Jake.

-No puede ser…- se lamentó Robin, llevándose la mano a la frente.

Zoro enfureció nada más verle.

-¿Cómo nos han descubierto?- preguntaba Ussop asustadísimo.

-Creo que es culpa mía.- confesó Robin, y se levantó, dirigiéndose sin miedo hacia el grupo de la marina y Jake.

-Sabía quién eras desde un principio, Nico Robin. Una belleza así no pasa inadvertida.- dijo Jake.

-Creía que no estabas en condiciones de nada cuando te vi por última vez.- dijo ella tranquila.

-¡Casi me abres la cabeza, demonio!- gritó él ahora.- Pero tuve que recuperar la consciencia porque la recompensa sería alta si os encontraba…

- Robin, ¿quién es ese?- intervino Luffy.

-Nadie imprescindible.- contestó ella, dándose la vuelta hacia sus compañeros.

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji se lanzaron a por los marines sin pensarlo dos veces. No iban a dejarse atrapar por nada del mundo, y menos siendo tan "pocos". No tuvieron reparo en descontrolarse, y pronto acabaron con todos los presentes que les plantaban cara. Jake tampoco quedó en pie, de eso se ocupó Zoro personalmente.

Nadie le dio más vueltas al desesperado ataque sorpresa, no era algo que mereciera la pena.

Horas después zarparon de esa isla. El log pose ya se había cargado y ahora iban en busca de la siguiente parada.

-Escuchadme con atención.- les reunió Nami.- Brook, atento tú también, esto te va a gustar. ¡En la próxima isla va a organizarse un certamen musical, y el primer premio es una cantidad muy generosa de dinero!

-¿Un concurso… de música? ¡Yohohoho!- la fortuna nos sonríe.

-Todos deberemos participar.- añadió Nami.- Todos.

-¡Pero no sabemos tocar instrumentos!- se quejó Chopper.

-Y tampoco es que tengamos ninguno por aquí, aparte del violín y la guitarra de Brook.- añadió Luffy.

-¡No debéis preocuparas por la falta de material, ya que el gran capitán del mar Ussop y su ayudante Franky se harás cargo de eso!- anunció Ussop.

-¡Super! Nosotros los construiremos adecuándolos a todos.- dijo Franky.

-Yo puedo enseñaros lo básico en cuanto al funcionamiento de los instrumentos y la teoría musical, pero Nami-san…- dijo Brook.- ¿Cómo funciona exactamente ese certamen?

-Por la información que he podido recoger por la ciudad, debemos inscribirnos en grupo e interpretar con total libertad el estilo que queramos.

-Deberemos decidirlo ya, entonces, y en base a nuestra decisión elegir los instrumentos…- pensó Sanji.

Finalmente formarían un grupo de rock, con Nami como vocalista principal.

-Otra vez cae sobre mí toda la responsabilidad.- dramatizaba ella, más encantada que nunca.

Aprovechando los puntos fuertes de cada uno, distribuyeron los instrumentos de la mejor forma posible. Luffy, Zoro y Sanji se ocuparían de las guitarras eléctricas, Ussop del bajo, Chopper y Franky de la percusión, Brook del violín y Robin del piano, que le venía como anillo al dedo gracias a su habilidad, pudiendo tocar acordes y melodías imposibles.

Además de eso, todos actuarían como coristas, acompañando a la voz principal de Nami.

-No me creo que vayamos a hacer esto…- dijo Zoro, arrepintiéndose de no haberse opuesto desde un principio.

-¡Pero qué dices, Zoro, será divertido!- dijo Luffy entusiasmado.

-¡¿Por una vez que es algo fuera de peligro te opones?!- gruñó Ussop también.

-¿Tienes algo contra mi idea?- preguntó siniestramente Nami también.

-¡Eso, imbécil!- aportó Sanji.-Las ideas de Nami-swan siempre son las mejores.

Zoro buscó entonces apoyarse en la mirada de Robin, pero la encontró con Franky y Chopper hablando sobre el diseño de los instrumentos, ya que debían guardar cierta armonía.

-¡Yo buscaré la ropa que llevaremos!- se ofreció Brook, que tenía mucho gusto para la moda.

-Esto es surrealista.- murmuró Zoro, y se fue a echarse una siesta rápida a un lugar tranquilo de la cubierta, pero no pudo dormirse. Estaba intranquilo.

Habían pasado de haber sido atacados por sorpresa a estar hablando de un concurso musical; no daba crédito. Aparte estaba el asunto de Robin, y no se quitaba de la cabeza que la había llegado a ofender. Así que se levantó de donde estaba y fue directo a por ella.

La encontró hablando sobre los instrumentos con el resto, y el ambiente era de lo más agradable. Se respiraba paz, algo no muy habitual en ese barco. Caminando despacio, se unió a la conversación y se situó a su lado.

-¿Ya habéis decidido algo?- preguntó desganado.

-¡Habíamos pensado en ir cada uno de un color, no queremos ser una banda aburrida!- dijo Franky.

-¿Queréis formar un arcoíris humano?- dijo Zoro escéptico.

-No, no, Zoro-san- dijo Brook.- Solo llevaremos un color identificativo, pero con una base común a todos.

Sabía de lo que estaba hablando, desde luego.

-Deja de ser tan negativo.- le dijo Robin.

Él se quedó helado, eso era lo primero que le había dicho desde esa mañana.

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo, Robin?- dijo inesperadamente él, en voz alta, y todos se quedaron escuchando.

-A mí no me pasa nada, Señor Espadachín.- respondió ella, sin dejarse sorprender.- ¿Y a ti? ¿Hay algo qué quieras decir?

-¡Deja de jugar, mujer!

Robin se levantó y cogió a Zoro de la mano, llevándoselo de allí. Una vez apartados del resto y fuera de su vista, le dio un beso.

-¿Qué te pasa?- se extrañó Zoro.-Pensaba que estabas molesta…

-No creas que voy a ponerme a llorar por algo así, tonto.- le dijo riendo.- No hace falta hacer nada que no quieras, si no quieres que el resto se entere, no se enterará.

Ese era el momento de sincerarse uno al otro.

-¿Ves esto algo con futuro, Zoro?

-Yo…- no supo cómo responder.- Yo no quiero que esto acabe aquí.

-¿Y qué es "esto" exactamente? Me gustas mucho, desde el principio, pero tampoco estoy diciendo querer tener una relación normal y corriente, con todo lo que ello conlleva.- dijo ella.- Y por supuesto, tampoco quiero que acabe aquí.

-Opino lo mismo…- dijo él, más tranquilo.- El tiempo nos ayudará, supongo.

-Eso es.

Se dieron otro beso y se abrazaron durante un momento.

-No hace falta que el resto se entere de esto.- dijo Robin entonces.

-Yo no quería ocultarte, no quiero que pienses que…

-No hace falta que me lo expliques, Zoro. Sé lo que quieres decir, y pienso igual.

No iban a poner patas arriba el barco entero solo por su repentina aventura, que ninguno sabía cómo seguiría, así que lo mejor iba a ser guardar discreción. Pero mientras estuviesen solos podrían disfrutar el uno del otro…

-Asegúrate de hacer turno de guardia esta noche, en la cabina del mástil.- le dijo Robin al oído.

Entonces volvieron con el resto, quietándole importancia a la salida de tono anterior. Ahora estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina discutiendo sobre la vestimenta y el diseño. Realmente era increíble la dedicación que mostraban todos. Robin y Zoro se unieron a la conversación.

Al final se decidieron por un estilo casual, con unos vaqueros para los chicos y camisetas básicas, acompañados de un pañuelo, corbata, chaleco o lo que quisieran, cada uno del color acordado. Robin por su parte, como miembro del instrumental vestiría una minifalda en lugar de vaqueros, y Nami, que era la solista iría en un vestido de fiesta.

Cuando tuvieron que decidir un color distinto para cada uno pareció un patio de escuela.

Luffy llevaría su sombrero de paja, con su cinta roja como de costumbre. Zoro, que le daba bastante igual, llevaría un pañuelo verde oscuro en la cabeza, como el que se ponía para luchar, y Sanji llevaría una bonita corbata amarilla. El vestido de Nami sería naranja metalizado, iba a causar un efecto increíble y Franky se ocupaba de implantarle un circuito luminoso, para potenciar la sensación. El cyborg, que desistió de llevar pantalones, llevaría uno de sus tangas azules, y Ussop un pañuelo al cuello color marrón tierra. Chopper y Robin iban a recuperar del armario sus antiguos sombreros; el reno encontró su sombrero rosa que solía usar antes de separarse por dos años de sus amigos, y Robin localizó el suyo color violeta, invadiéndola los recuerdos en los que se hacía llamar Miss All Sunday. Sonrió. Y Brook adornaría su vestimenta con una pajarita negra.

Después de eso, Brook les impartió unas clases a todos, dependiendo el instrumento que iban a tocar. Debían ser precisas y pensadas para salir del paso, ya que no contaban con demasiado tiempo, aunque sí con el suficiente.

-Oye Nami, ¿no pasará nada cuando nos apuntemos?… Somos piratas, y bueno...- pensó Ussop.

-Tranquilo, suelen participar piratas y civiles, es una competición sin demasiados altercados en ese sentido.- le tranquilizó.

-No sé cómo te las apañas para estar siempre informado de todo lo que produce dinero…- bromeó Ussop.

-¡Ese es mi trabajo, aparte del de navegante!

Así era, no era conocido como la gata ladrona por nada.

Por otra parte, Chopper, Robin y Zoro compartían unos minutos de descanso.

-¿Por qué no cantas con Nami, Robin?- preguntó Chopper.

-Yo no podría.- rio ella.

-¿Siempre has intentado estar en un segundo plano?- intervino Zoro, interesándose en cómo era Robin realmente.

-No es algo que me preocupe, estar en un primer o segundo plano.- contestó, acariciando la cabeza de Chopper.

El resto del día pasó de lo más tranquilo, todavía con el entusiasmo del concurso, y sin ninguna discusión ni gritos fuera de lugar, y sin más, llegó la noche.

Zoro se aseguró de hacer el turno de vigilancia, tal y como Robin le había dicho.

Ella se acostó, o fingió hacerlo, cuando lo hicieron todos, y espero hasta que Nami cayera dormida para salir sigilosamente de su habitación.

**_Nota del autor_**_: Lo sé, eso del concurso musical es de lo más extraño, pero a falta de una trama de fondo… Aunque a estas alturas y con lo que llevo escrito, dudo que el argumento vaya más allá de la relación de Zoro y Robin y sus mil formas de complicarla, ¡pero no es mi culpa, sino la de ellos!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que os va a encantar..._


	4. Noche

Zoro no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el barco se quedó en completo silencio, pero le pareció que pasó una eternidad hasta que llegó Robin.

Sin dirigirse palabra alguna se besaron por necesidad, como si no hacerlo les quitase aire. Ambos cayeron arrodillados, sin despegarse todavía.

-Creía que no vendrías.- dijo Zoro, sin dejar de besarla.

-¿Cómo podría no venir?- dijo Robin abrazándole.

Decidieron moverse al sofá que había pegado a la pared, y se sentaron sin dejar ni un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Por qué querías que nos reuniéramos aquí?- preguntó Zoro.

-Yo en ningún momento dije que nos íbamos a reunir, solo que te aseguraras de hacer la guardia hoy.- dijo ella.

-¿Entonces no querías verme?

Robin sabía que Zoro necesitaba escucharlo todo, sin dejar nada en un supuesto. Le encantaba hacer que ella dijese lo que quería, al igual que Robin disfrutaba haciéndoselo al espadachín.

-¿Qué quieres oír?- dijo finalmente Robin.

-Yo solo quiero dejarlo todo claro, aunque sea entre nosotros dos… Robin, muchas veces no te entiendo, seguramente porque no sea tan inteligente como tú.- empezó a decir Zoro, como confesándose.-Pero sé también que muchas veces omites cosas que para mí es importante conocer…

-Creí que antes lo habíamos dejado claro.

-¿Sigues resentida por eso?- estalló Zoro.

-No me hagas repetirlo, no estoy molesta por ocultar nada al resto, pero no sé qué más cosas quieres aclarar.- dijo ella algo molesta.

-Nada en especial…

-¿Entonces?

-Pero a partir de ahora… Hagamos una promesa.- pensó él.

-No me gustan las promesas, siempre acaban rompiéndose.- le cortó Robin.

-Pues llámalo como quieras, pero para mí es una promesa. Yo, por mi parte, te diré todo lo que quiera decir, sin esconder nada.

-¿Me estás pidiendo honestidad?- observó Robin.

-Yo no. Solo he dicho que yo lo seré contigo.- dijo.- ¿Tú qué harás?

-Yo aprecio que vayas a ser honesto conmigo, pero yo no voy a decirte todo lo que quiera decirte realmente…

Zoro no le dio más vueltas y asintió, no muy contento con el resultado, pero por lo menos le había dejado claro que no iba a cortarse a la hora de decirle lo que quisiera.

Robin por su parte agradeció el gesto, aunque no lo iba a tener demasiado en cuenta, ya que ahora Zoro iba a aprovechar su sinceridad, sin esconderle nada, y eso no siempre era positivo.

-¿Lo has estado pensando?- bromeó Robin, mirando al suelo.

-Sí, bueno… Yo solo quería…

-Dejarlo todo claro, sí, lo sé.- le cortó.- ¿Y hay algún motivo especial por el que me lo hayas dicho justo ahora?

Ahora Robin sonaba mucho más tranquila e insinuante, sin apartar la mirada de Zoro.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor.- dijo Zoro en un impulso, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Robin seguía en la misma posición, recostada sobre el sofá, esperando a que Zoro siguiera hablando, pero no abrió la boca. Rio y le cogió la mano.

-¿Estás seguro, Zoro?

Él asintió.

-No quiero que sea lo que sea lo que tengamos se vea limitado por el sexo.- le explicó ella.- Yo disfruto haciéndolo como la que más, pero ya tenemos poco tiempo para estar juntos, y si ahora utilizamos ese tiempo solo para… Bueno, ya sabes.

-Tienes razón, yo… lo siento.- dijo Zoro cabizbajo.- No había pensado en eso, pero es que me gustas mucho.

-Y tú a mí, Señor Espadachín, pero me gustaría que fuese algo especial…

-¿Nunca lo has hecho antes?- se sorprendió Zoro, pues ella le dio a entender que así era.

Robin rió sonoramente ante la inocencia del peliverde.

-Sí que lo he hecho, por eso quiero que contigo sea especial, para no olvidarlo como al resto. Pero ¿realmente quieres que hablemos sobre esto?

No es que ella estuviera incómoda, pero temía incomodar a Zoro, y más sabiendo cómo era de temperamental.

-Yo solo quiero conocerte, Robin.

-¿No me conoces?

-No lo suficiente…- dijo él con algo de tristeza.- ¿Alguna vez has mantenido una relación como… así, como quiero decir… nosotros?

-Con Crocodile mantuve una relación algo extraña.- dijo ella, haciendo memoria.- No nos queríamos, ni él a mí ni yo a él, pero con el tiempo surgió una tensión rara entre nosotros. Además, siempre estaba oculto bajo el nombre de Mr. 0, y no podía relacionarse con demasiada gente.

Zoro cerró los puños con fuerza desde el momento en que escuchó Crocodile, estaba muy furioso.

-Pero ya te lo he dicho, Zoro. Nada especial, nada como lo que quiero para nosotros…

-Creo que prefería no saberlo…-dijo él.

Robin no quiso tensarle, así que intentó hacerle entrar en razón con no mucha delicadeza.

-Por eso te he dicho que no podemos hacerlo tú y yo todavía.

Zoro enrojeció y extrañó al mismo tiempo, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

-Para cuando lo hagamos, tienes que estar al cien por cien, así que ya puedes ir reservando fuerzas.- dijo ella, pasándole un dedo por los labios a Zoro.- Tienes que superar a Crocodile, Señor Espadachín.

-¿Intentas darme ánimos?- dijo él, serio.

-No lo sé, no ha sonado mucho como si fueran ánimos.- sonrió ella.- Podríamos poner una cama aquí.

-¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?!- gritó Zoro.

-No me gusta dormir en un sofá.- respondió como si fuera la lógica más aplastante del mundo.- Tengo pensado en venir a verte en más noches de guardia.

El silencio irrumpió la cabina.

-Me aseguraré de subir una cama…- accedió finalmente Zoro.

-¿Me das un beso?- pidió ahora Robin inocentemente. -Eh, Zoro, ¿me lo das?

Zoro inclinó la cabeza y le dio un breve beso. Todavía seguía algo molesto, pero aún lo estaba más de pensar que él se lo había buscado por insistir en el tema.

-¿Me das otro?- insistió ella, casi ronroneando.

Él la volvió a besar y Robin rió mientras duraba el beso, y sin dejarle ir le agarró del cuello y lo tumbó encima de ella.

-Bésame más.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron y acompañaron los besos con caricias, recorriendo sus cuerpos enteros.

-¿Alguna vez dejarás de poner tanto empeño en tomarme el pelo?- le dijo Zoro, que seguía tumbado sobre ella.

-¡Pero si eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Señor Espadachín!- respondió ella, acercándose ahora a la oreja de Zoro en la que llevaba los tres pendientes y dándole un pequeño mordisco.

-Robin… Ah…- gemía él.-Si no paras yo…

Robin se detuvo, aunque no porque le faltaran ganas, pero no podía contradecirse de esa manera en tan poco tiempo. Le dio un último beso y se acomodó en sus brazos encima del sofá. Estaban muy apretados casi tocando el borde, así que Zoro agarraba a Robin por la cintura y la atraía hacia él, sin dejarla caer al suelo.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?- preguntó de repente Zoro.

-A nada.- dijo ella sin sonar demasiado seria.

Era mentira, claro que lo era, Robin acumulaba más miedo en su interior que cualquier otra persona, pero por suerte ella no había anunciado que iba a ser completamente honesta. El mayor miedo que tenía no hacía falta preguntarlo; era perder a sus queridos compañeros, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Este no era su único temor, pues una mujer con tanto recorrido vivido era necesario que guardara algún que otro tarumá más.

-¿Tú le tienes miedo a algo?- preguntó ella, queriendo quitar la atención de su persona.

-Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de la situación… De no poder protegeros, de no poder superar algo…-reconocía él.

Robin estaba emocionada con la muestra de sinceridad del espadachín, todo lo contrario de ella. Empezaba a sentirse mal por él, ya que no le correspondía totalmente, y se sentía culpable.

Zoro la apretó más todavía y le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

"No le merezco" se dijo Robin cerrando los ojos.

Ambos se durmieron tal y como estaban.

Las olas chocaban contra el casco del Sunny, por todo lo demás no se escuchaba nada, ni un alma. Era una noche nublada y fría además, y la luna no se dejaba ver, pero no en todos los planos se respiraba la misma tranquilidad.

"-¿Quién te pidió que vinieras?

-Yo… solo…

-Contábamos en que dejarías de seguirnos tras que Kuma nos separase, pero parece que no eres tan inteligente como pensábamos.

-¡Pero tengo mucho que contaros! Luffy, he estado con tu padre, y también…

-Deja ya eso, Robin.

-Sí, Robin-chan, ya no sabemos cómo deshacernos de ti.

-Yo pensaba que eras mi mejor amiga, como una hermana, pero está claro que no nos mereces.

-No mereces que sienta nada por ti, mujer. Eres un demonio sin corazón.

-Zoro…

-¡Podemos echarla al mar!

-Sí, seguro que de una vez por todas desaparece.

-¡Al agua con ella!

-No, no… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!- gritó Robin, mientras se levantaba de un golpe del sofá, sudando y con los ojos abiertos como platos

Zoro inmediatamente se despertó también y se levantó, acogiendo a Robin, que temblaba, entre sus brazos.

-Robin, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¡Robin!

Ella se aferró a él entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por agua? ¿Te apetece algo?- decía él sin saber cómo tranquilizarla.

-¡No!- gritó ella en cuanto notó que Zoro se movía. -No te vayas.

-No me iré.- la tranquilizó, besándole la frente.

-Quédate… por favor.

-Hm.- asintió él, sentándola sobre sus rodillas mientras ella se escondía en el cuello del espadachín.

Y así pasaron la noche, sentados, aferrados el uno al otro, sin dejarse ir. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dormirse, no querían volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Robín notó cómo Zoro se movía, y lo agarró más fuerte.

Él lo que estaba haciendo era llevarse la mano a su oreja y quitarse uno de sus tres pendientes, para ponérselo a Robin inmediatamente.

Una vez puesto le pasó un dedo por encima.

-Ahora nunca me habré ido.- dijo simplemente, y volvió a envolver a Robin entre sus brazos.

Este acto tan tierno, lejos de hacer sentir mejor a Robin, la hizo sentir más culpable.

-Zoro…-dijo por primera vez desde que se despertó.-Aunque no lo parezca, y aunque suene imposible por mi comportamiento, yo te quiero. Pero no te merezco, tú eres…

-Deja de decir estupideces. Yo soy el que no te merezco.

Ella sabía que lo estaba diciendo para que se sintiese bien, pero en el fondo él también sabía que su cariño no era igual por ambas partes. No quería pensar que no era una mujer de fiar, pero realmente nunca se la veía venir, y eso le costaba de asimilar a Zoro.

-Me siento muy culpable, Zoro. No es justo que tú me quieras mucho más de lo que yo te quiero a ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo él desconcertado.

-La pasión que tú desprendes… Quiero decir, no somos iguales y no podemos sentir con la misma intensidad…- decía Robin, buscando las palabras cuidadosamente.

-Déjame confiar en ti, maldita sea. Robin, no hace falta que hables de algo cuando lo puedes demostrar y sentir.

-Yo no tengo la mente tan pura y limpia como tú.

-Eh, que esto no es porque… porque no quieres que nos acostemos ni nada así…- dijo Zoro en voz baja.

-Jajajaja, ¿lo ves?- dijo más animada.-Te debo más de lo que crees.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero de momento, ¿te apetece hacer algo mañana?

-Yo también lo estaba pensando.-coincidió Robin.- Casi seguro que lleguemos a tierra en poco tiempo.

-Entonces podremos ir a explorar la isla.- propuso Zoro, sabiendo que eso entusiasmaría a Robin.

-Suena bien.- aceptó ella.- Pero si lo decías por quedarnos solos, no funcionará. El resto, o la mayoría, también querrán venir.

-Ya, claro, lo sé.- dijo.-No lo decía por que estemos uno encima del otro, solo para despejarnos y que nos dé el aire.

-Pero asegúrate de no alejarte mucho de mí… por favor.-respondió ella, con un aire asustadizo en su voz.

Zoro no la había visto así nunca, tan frágil. Parecía que si no iba con cuidado iba a romperse. Estaba extrañado, ya que comparado con las ocasiones de peligro anteriores, ahora estaba mucho más afectada, incluso cuando iba de cabeza a la muerte en Ennies Lobby se mostraba más segura.

Precisamente por eso no adoptaba la misma actitud, eran casos completamente distintos… ¿Pero entonces tenía más miedo en ese momento de quedarse sola que de morir en su momento?

-¿Quieres que te devuelva el pendiente? Ya estoy bien.- dijo Robin, sacando al espadachín de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, no. Me siento mejor si lo llevas tú.- la tranquilizó.-Me gusta verlo en tu oreja.

Ella como respuesta volvió a abrazarle, rodeándole el cuello y dejando una sensación electrizante por donde pasaban sus manos. Su simple tacto hacía que el vello de Zoro se erizara.

-Duérmete.- pidió Robin.- Yo te vigilaré.

-¿No debería decirlo yo?- se extrañó Zoro.

-Yo ya no puedo volver a dormirme, pero tú debes descansar.

-¡Yo me paso durmiendo más horas al día que nadie!

-Es que me gusta ver tu cara cuando duermes. Me gusta mucho…

-Eso es siniestro- rió él.- ¿Es lo que quieres?

Ella asintió y Zoro cerró los ojos, pero no iba a conseguir dormirse, y menos todavía si Robin le acariciaba la cabeza, revolviendo su pelo, y dándole besos en la frente. Aún así no abrió los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reírse en silencio.

Cuando amaneció ellos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta, pues las grandes ventanas que rodeaban la cabina de vigilancia dejaban entrar la luz del sol por completo.

Finalmente Robin descansaba con los ojos cerrados apoyada en el pecho de Zoro, que también se había dormido.

-Buenos días, Robin.- le dijo él al oído.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue con el beso que le propinó Zoro. No había mejor forma de empezar el día.

-Ahora vuelvo.- le dijo Zoro.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a bajar un momento, solo espérame aquí.- insistió él.

-¿Qué tramas, Señor Espadachín?- decía ella intrigada, levantándose del sofá.

-No hagas que te ate, mujer.- le dijo encarándose a ella y cogiéndola por las muñecas con una sola mano.

La recostó sobre el sofá, todavía teniéndola agarrada a su disposición. Ambos sonreían de manera insinuante.

-¿Quieres que te ate?- repitió Zoro, poniéndose a dos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Tú quieres atarme? Para retenerme tendrás que buscar unas cadenas de kairouseki.- retó ella.

-Quédate aquí.- finalizó el espadachín, que se inclinó sobre Robin y acarició el interior de su camiseta. Subió su mano poco a poco y se detuvo justo al llegar debajo de uno de sus pechos.

Ella tuvo la necesidad de impulsarse hasta topar con la boca entreabierta de Zoro, e hizo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran. Él tomo esto como una puerta abierta para que siguiera subiendo su mano, pero no siguió. Se apartó lentamente, no sin antes lamer los labios de Robin, y le recordó:

-No te muevas.

Robin estaba todavía extasiada, no podía creerse lo excitada que la había hecho sentir y la forma en la que había jugueteado con sus impulsos; justo como ella hacía. El caso es que obedeció y se recostó en el sofá, intentando apartar su atención de su sexo repentinamente húmedo.

Zoro bajó hasta la cubierta y entró en la cocina. Como era muy temprano todavía, y a pesar de haber amanecido, solo estaba Sanji.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el marimo?- bromeó él, al ver que había madrugado.

Zoro no se alteró, no le convenía molestar al cocinero en ese momento.

-Oye, Sanji, ¿cómo se prepara el café?- dijo avergonzado.

-¿Cómo?- dijo él incrédulo.

-Me gustaría que me enseñases a preparar café… Si no es molestia.- repitió él, costándole el alma pronunciar cada palabra.

-¿Necesitas energía extra?- pensó el cocinero.

Al parecer Sanji pensaba que Zoro estaba falto de energía y por eso esa mañana le estaba pidiendo café.

-Si te esperas un poco puedes coger del de Robin-chan, si ella te deja, claro. Pero todavía no lo he preparado…

-¡No lo hagas, maldita sea!- se exaltó él.- Quiero enseñarme yo… no quiero depender de que hayas preparado o no tú.

Sanji, tras mucho pensarlo accedió.

-De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que te podré pedir lo que quiera cuando quiera.

-Como sea, va, dime.- le apresuró Zoro.

-Pues primero hay que moler los granos de café, que están en aquella bolsa debajo del cajón.- señaló el rubio.

Zoro iba siguiendo los pasos de Sanji con cuidado; molió los granos, calentó agua, y luego añadió el café y algo de azúcar.

"Para algo tan sencillo como esto no merece la pena arrastrarse ante este pervertido..." pensó Zoro una vez estuvo la cafetera llena.

La cogió con cuidado y vertió café en una taza blanca. Luego salió por la puerta, dejando a Sanji pasmado: pensaba que, como era lo normal, se lo bebería en la cocina, como cuando desayunan todos cada mañana.

Robin vio abrir la puerta de la cabina de vigilancia con cuidado, y tras ella entró Zoro, tal y como había prometido. Llevaba la taza consigo.

-Toma, había ido a desayunar y te he traído esto.- dijo él disimulando, y le entregó el café.

Ella lo cogió con ambas manos y las mantuvo quietas por un rato, dándole calidez. Luego sopló suavemente y tomó un sorbo.

Zoro la veía expectante, como si fuese un acontecimiento histórico, digno de ser recordado.

-Está diferente…-notó ella, pues no era estúpida y sabía a la perfección que ese café no lo había preparado Sanji.

Todo apuntaba a que se lo había hecho su querido espadachín, y para su opinión se le había ido la mano con el azúcar, a ella le gustaba sentir la amargura del café. No obstante estaba muy emocionada.

-Es el mejor que he probado en mi vida.- le dijo finalmente, directa a los ojos.- Pero está diferente.- repitió.

-Ah… bueno.- dijo Zoro sin saber cómo responder.

Terminó de beber unos últimos tragos y se lo terminó, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

-Estaba tan dulce como tú.- dijo ella entonces encarándose hacia él.- Gracias.

Él se sonrojó por sus palabras y las agradeció en silencio, esperando a que ella se acercara a él para fundirse en un abrazo.

-¿Eso era todo el desayuno que me habías preparado?- preguntó ella susurrando.

-Yo, bueno, supongo, ¿querías algo más?- dijo él sin esperar esta pregunta.

Ella asintió, y besó el cuello de Zoro. Sus labios iban recorriendo todo cuanto podían del cuerpo del espadachín, y ella iba abriendo su atuendo para recorrer estas nuevas zonas a besos también.

Se estuvo recreando cuando llegó al pecho, y lamió sus pezones de una manera consistente, haciéndole gemir. Luego bajó hasta el ombligo, y tuvo que arrodillarse entonces.

Ahora alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Zoro, y se dispuso a abrir del todo su ropa. Agarró los pantalones del pliegue de la cintura y los bajó poco a poco, mostrando un duro y pronunciado bulto oculto bajo el tejido de su ropa interior.

-Ah…- seguía gimiendo Zoro.- ¿Qué… qué vas a…? Ahh…

Ella arrastró su mano hasta su pronunciado pene por encima de la tela, y la frotó notablemente contra él. Noto el pegajoso tacto del líquido espeso del espadachín, que empezaba a brotar debido a su excitación, poco a poco. No se estaba corriendo, desde luego, solo empezaba a manifestar su excitación a un nivel físico superior a una simple erección. Zoro seguía con sus gemidos y gruñidos ahogados, pues estaba queriendo contenerse, pero Robin se lo estaba poniendo difícil.


	5. Aguja

Al ver el grado de excitación que había logrado impregnar en Zoro, Robin se sintió satisfecha y se levantó súbitamente dándole un último suave beso y dejándole sin saber qué hacer ante esta situación. Lo había hecho a propósito, pues antes él la había dejado muy excitada y en ese mismo momento se la había guardado.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Enfunda tu espada, no queremos que le saques un ojo a nadie- rio ella al ver el panorama de ver a Zoro casi desnudo y excitado como nadie.

-Maldita seas, maldita mujer, joder, maldita sea…-gruñó él. Estaba realmente enfadado, y sobretodo humillado, pero en la siguiente caricia sincera de la arqueóloga se tranquilizó.

-Lo siento, no quería enfadarte.- se disculpó ella, más seria que antes.- Pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento no lo olvidarás.- terminó hablándole al oído.

-Lo que sea.- dijo él para quitarle importancia.- Deberíamos bajar ya.

Y así lo hicieron, sin siquiera preocuparse por si sus compañeros les veían bajar juntos, aunque no fue el caso.

La mañana pasó rápida entre la clase de música que les impartió Brook y con los preparativos para anclar, pues según Nami faltaba poco para llegar a tierra.

Ussop y Franky iban terminando y ultimando los instrumentos de cada uno, y los trajes y vestidos estaban casi listos además.

Llegaron a la isla Lasol, donde daría lugar el concurso tan esperado, y Nami, Chopper y Brook fueron al auditorio donde sería el concurso para informarse de detalles que desconocían. El resto esperó cerca del barco, dando una vuelta por el puerto. Se veía una gran ciudad con mucha actividad.

Por si acaso, Luffy y los demás se ocultaron un poco vistiendo ropa y complementos que les ayudaran a ocultarse entre la multitud. Nunca se sabía quién podría estar allí.

Luffy y Zoro se pusieron bigotes postizos y gafas de sol. Robin, que también bajó del barco para investigar el puerto, llevaba un corto vestido negro de tirantes, un gorro blanco y unas gafas de sol.

Sanji, Ussop y Franky se quedaron en el barco, terminando de preparar todo lo necesario; por lo visto pasarían los días en algún hotel, para variar, así que tenían que coger equipaje básico.

Luffy, Zoro y Robin dieron una vuelta rápida y se adentraron un poco a la ciudad, pero sin encontrar nada destacable. Fue toda una diversión para Zoro y Robin, porque Luffy no se enteraba de nada. De vez en cuando ella tocaba el trasero del espadachín, repetidas veces, y él enrojecía con tanta facilidad que Robin no podía dejar de meterse con él. Fue un rato verdaderamente divertido para ellos.

Cuando pasaron un par de horas Nami y el resto regresaron entusiasmados, y todos se reunieron para escuchar las noticias.

-Tenemos tres días hasta el concurso, ya nos he inscrito, y de momento hay apuntadas infinidad de bandas, muchos de ellas piratas, sin ni siquiera esconderlo. En caso de ganar, el dinero del premio variaría dependiendo de los participantes, es decir, que cuantos más se hayan inscrito, más dinero habrá en el premio.

El resto del día lo dedicaron a organizarse, y tuvieron libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, como de costumbre. Sanji propuso un hotel para reencontrarse por la noche y pasar ahí la noche, aunque no tenían que acudir todos necesariamente, era un simple punto de encuentro.

Robin, Zoro, Franky y Ussop dieron una vuelta por los alrededores de la isla, no para comprobar que no había nada raro, simplemente por curiosidad.

-¿Esperas encontrar algo, Robin?- preguntó Ussop.

-Siempre espero encontrar algo.- resolvió ella sin echar la vista atrás.

-Si no queríais venir podríais haberos quedado con el resto.- añadió Zoro, y parecía molesto porque les habían fastidiado la oportunidad de estar solo con Robin.

Ella les ignoraba e iba caminando en cabeza, prestando atención a su alrededor.

-Oye, oye, que yo no me estoy quejando, ni Ussop tampoco.- le tranquilizó Franky.- ¿Te molesta que estemos aquí?

-¡No me molesta eso, me molestan las quejas absurdas!- gruñó él.

Pero de repente y sin previo aviso se quedaron sorprendidos: un hombre enorme, fuerte y fornido sujetaba a Robin del cuello y la mantenía en alto ante sus compañeros, que estaban absortos en su discusión, y en un segundo de descuido se vieron en esa situación.

Zoro no esperó a que el hombretón hablase, y desenvainó sus tres espadas al instante.

-Juro que como os mováis la arranco la cabeza a la puta esta.- dijo el desconocido con una voz tan tranquila que desestabilizaba los nervios.

Se quedaron paralizados, porque estaban seguros que hablaba completamente enserio.

Robin por su parte forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre del desconocido, pero no podía usar sus poderes, ya que le estaba insertando una gruesa aguja con esencia de mar en la espalda, incapacitándola.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- gritó Zoro con la desesperación deformando su rostro.

-Quiero la cabeza de vuestro capitán. Y también la tuya, así habré derrotado a dos supernovas…- decía con una voz asquerosamente melódica.- Aunque no sé si será suficiente, ya que esta mujer se convertirá en una supernova también dentro de poco, si sigue este ritmo.

-¡Eres un monstruo!- gritó Franky, incapaz de moverse por la seguridad de Robin.

-Pues vais a dejarme tiempo para que lo piense, porque ahora mismo no sé lo que quiero.- dijo, y dando por acabada su conversación clavó del todo la aguja en la espalda de Robin.

Ella soltó un último lamento y cayó como un peso muerto al suelo, pues el agresor la dejó caer.

Zoro, Franky y Ussop entonces se movieron para avanzar hacia donde estaba ella, inconsciente.

-Tranquilos que ya os la devuelvo yo.- dijo, y entonces envió a Robin cerca de sus amigos de una patada, lanzándola por los aires.- Ya regresaré cuando sepa qué quiera, pero no os molestéis en esconderos porque os encontraremos.

-¿Encontraremos? ¿No estás solo?- dijo Ussop horrorizado.

-Jajaja.- respondió, sin dar ninguna respuesta más. Entonces dio una patada en el suelo y salió disparado de donde estaba. Se había ido.

-¡Robin!- Zoro estaba al borde de la locura, sosteniendo a la chica entre sus brazos.

-¡Compruébale el pulso!- le avisó Franky.

Entre los nervios y los temblores que sacudían al desolado espadachín, no fue capaz de comprobar nada, así que el mismo Franky se aseguro de que estaba viva.

-Debemos llevarla con el resto, Chopper tiene que verla.- dijo Ussop.

Zoro cogió a la inconsciente Robin entre sus brazos y emprendió el paso, muy acelerado, siguiendo a Franky y Ussop. Las lágrimas le resbalaban más que a cualquier otro, en pocas ocasiones se había visto tan apretado. Y es que ver como un completo desconocido ahogaba a Robin, amenazara con matarla y la maltratara delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada era lo peor del mundo para Zoro.

Llegaron con el resto rápidamente, y se asustaron como nunca al ver el estado de su compañera, incluso hubo quienes lloraron. Entraron todos a una habitación del hotel, con una sola cama ocupada por Robin.

-Necesito estar a solas con ella.- dijo Chopper muy serio, que ya se disponía a analizar el estado de su amiga.- Todos, por favor…

El pequeño doctor hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper a llorar mientras trabajaba.

Robin presentaba algún traumatismo, no de carácter irreversible, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue la aguja de kairouseki clavada en su espalda. Le costó mucho extraerla, y le iba a quedarla cicatriz, pero ahora eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

La arqueóloga recuperó la consciencia, no supo el tiempo que pasó, pero ahora estaba sobre lo que parecía ser una cama que no era la suya. También escuchaba la respiración cercana de alguien conocido, y su olor también. Finalmente abrió los ojos y Zoro inmediatamente puso la cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

-¡Robin!- dijo contento, sin atreverse a tocarla. Se veía demasiado frágil…

-Zoro… ¿qué ha pasado?- decía confusa y desorientada.- Me noto extraña.

-Mañana ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones. Chopper no me perdonará si no descansas lo suficiente.

Se fijó en la ventana y notó que ya era de noche, y por el poco ruido y actividad de la calle deberían ser altas horas de la madrugada.

-Estoy mejor, puedes descansar, Zoro.- dijo ella.

-Debes estar de broma. Por mi culpa, por apartar la atención de ti durante tres segundos…- se lamentaba él.- No dormiré mientras te esté cuidando.

-No ha sido tu culpa. No ha sido culpa de nadie, yo nunca pensaría que es por tu culpa. Ni yo ni nadie.

Él apartó la mirada al suelo y no dijo nada.

-Duérmete ya.

Robin se llevó la mano al pendiente que llevaba en la orea, el regalo de Zoro, y cerró los ojos.

-Ven a hacerme compañía por lo menos, Zoro.

-Ya te hago compañía, no te voy a dejar aquí sola.- respondió él.

-Quiero que me abraces mientras me quedo dormida… Sino no podré descansar.

-¿Me estás… chantajeando?- notó el espadachín.

-Por favor, ¿harás que me arrodille a pedírtelo?

Zoro accedió, pues es lo que realmente quería, pero seguro que Chopper no lo hubiera recomendado. Se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido, y envolvió a Robin entre sus brazos.

Y entonces Zoro se sintió el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra; pensaba en que ahora que tenían la ocasión de estar solos y de poder disfrutar de ellos y de sus cuerpos sin contenerse, había ocurrido esto, impidiendo a Robin, a su Robin, de apenas moverse. Se la veía muy apagada, pero seguía siendo ella, claro estaba.

-¿Tú me quieres?- preguntó ella mirando a un punto fijo en la pared.

-Por supuesto.- respondió sin ninguna vacilación.- Por supuesto que te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero, y siento no haberte dicho que te quiero todas las veces que te mereces.

-¿No vas a preguntarme a mí?- dijo ella para aliviar tensiones.- ¿No me preguntas si te quiero?

-¿Quieres que te lo pregunte?

Y esa fue una de las escasas veces que Zoro dejó sin palabras a Robin, y así estuvieron durante un rato, apoyada en su pecho y acariciándole la mejilla al espadachín.

-Me apetecía hacer el amor contigo.- dijo ella súbitamente.

Zoro no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, pues él se sentía culpable por pensar eso también, pero es que era una realidad; era la noche perfecta.

-A mí siempre me apetece hacer el amor contigo.- susurró él.- Así que cuando sea el momento, estaré más que preparado. No dejaré que te olvides de mí.

-No me hace falta hacerlo para mantenerte por siempre en mi memoria… Y en mi oreja. No podría olvidarte ni aunque quisiera.

-Anda, duerme de una vez, mujer.

Ella le dio un fuerte beso, a pesar de la debilidad por la que estaba pasando. Duró más de lo esperado, pues no quería despegarse de Zoro ni de sus labios.

-Buenas noches, Señor Espadachín.-se despidió ella, y se volvió a recostar en el torso de Zoro usándolo como almohada.

Fue una noche tranquila, por suerte, pero la amenaza de regresar a dañarles estaba en el aire todavía, y eso era algo que le iba a quitar el sueño a Zoro durante meses. Además les faltaban muchos datos y motivos del porqué de ese ataque.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, y no solo él, es que no había sido un encuentro casual, y que estaban en riesgo de estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo irremediablemente, y con posibilidades de no salir de ella jamás.


	6. Guardián

Zoro apenas parpadeó esa noche, pero no lo hizo por otra cosa sino por cobardía. ¿Y si volvía a apartar la vista de Robin y mientras tanto estuviera en peligro? No podía permitirse ningún riesgo más.

Ella despertó a buena hora por la mañana, descansando lo suficiente para afrontar el día con energía. Además, dormir aferrada a Zoro la reconfortaba como nada en el mundo, así que no podía pedir más.

-¿No has dormido nada?- le preguntó antes que nada.

Él tenía unas ojeras espantosas, y se podía adivinar el mal humor que tendría por no haber descansado.

-Eso ahora da igual.- contestó él.- ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

-Yo estoy bien.- dijo ella quitándole preocupación.

-Esperemos a que eso lo decida Chopper. Antes ha venido a verte, pero no quería despertarte. No tardará en volver a venir.- le informó el espadachín.

-No entiendo a qué viene tanta preocupación.- empezó a hartarse ella.- ¡Sois unos exagerados, no me pasó nada, y no me pasa nada!

-¿Estás segura de ello, Robin?

Ella dudó, pues los ojos de Zoro indicaban que sí había motivos para preocuparse.

-Usa tu habilidad.- dijo él finalmente.

-¿Cómo…?

-Haz florecer un brazo. Solo uno.

Ella se dispuso a hacerlo, y le costó infinidad de trabajo. Al ver el brazo surgido de la nada en la pared se alivió momentáneamente, pero todo se derrumbó al ver cómo desaparecía tras dos segundos, dejando unos pétalos tras él.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que me pasa?- empezó a asustarse, mirándose las manos.

Zoro se mantenía en silencio, sin atreverse a contarle el diagnóstico de Chopper. Solo se limitó a abrazarla para consolarla, arrodillados encima de la cama.

-Zoro, dime qué es lo que me pasa.- dijo decidida.

-Es por esa aguja que te clavaron en la espalda. Yo no sé demasiado, no sé si sabría…

Pero Robin ya había escuchado lo suficiente para comprender por dónde iba el problema, no era estúpida.

-Ahora soy una completa inútil…- se lamentó entre lágrimas.- ¡¿Cómo os seré de ayuda?!

También se le pasó por la cabeza su terror más profundo; ahora que estaba indefensa, les era inservible a Luffy y a los demás, solo supondría una carga. Se desharían de ella, lo veía venir claramente.

No, no esta vez. No tenía ningún fundamento para pensar eso, ya había quedado clara la lealtad que se tenían unos a otros años atrás, así que no había motivo para creer que se olvidarían de ella. Además, ahora contaba con Zoro, su espadachín, que en esos momentos la sostenía sobre la cama.

-Robin, escúchame.- quiso captar su atención.-En el peor de los casos… si pierdes tus poderes, nos serás igual de útil.

Ella no hablaba, no sabía qué decir ni qué responder a eso, pero sí la tranquilizó escucharlo.

-¿Tú no me abandonarás, verdad?- le preguntó a Zoro.

-¿Hace falta que lo repita hasta quedarme sin voz? Claro que no te abandonaré, nunca.

A ella le bastó con eso y descansó sobre su pecho, apoyando la frente y sin decir nada, mientras Zoro la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta entraron Chopper y Luffy, que venían a comprobar el estado de su amiga. No se sorprendieron al ver la cariñosa actitud que mostraban ella y Zoro, y tampoco comentaron nada al respecto. No era el momento.

-¿Zoro te ha explicado qué te sucede, Robin?- preguntó Chopper.

Ella asintió levemente.

-No sabemos cómo actúa esa aguja exactamente, pero te ha neutralizado. No sé si te recuperarás o no, no puedo decirte nada más…

-Zoro, ¿puedes salir un momento conmigo?-pidió Luffy.

Él dudó y miró a Robin. Luego se dirigió al reno.

-Cómete las _rumble balls_ que hagan falta para protegerla si algo malo sucede, ¡¿entendido?!- le dijo a Chopper antes de salir con su capitán.

Una vez fuera, Luffy habló.

-Tenemos que saber quién le hizo eso a Robin. Hay que buscarles y ver si hay una cura, o solución…

-Me parece bien.- dijo solamente él.

-Genial, entonces acompáñame y…

-No iré. Yo no voy.- le cortó.

-¡¿Por qué?! Zoro…

-Tengo que cuidar de Robin. Puedes ir con Franky y Ussop, ellos también estaban cuando eso sucedió.

Luffy se quedó de piedra, era la primera vez que el fiel Zoro se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes. No obstante le comprendió, sabía que había veces que había que cambiar de orden las prioridades de uno, y Zoro ahora ansiaba estar con Robin. Por otra parte era una garantía, ya que con el ojo puesto en ella, estaría fuera de peligro al 100%.

-Está bien.- dijo Luffy finalmente.

-Lo siento, capitán.- se disculpó él, mirando al suelo y apretando los puños.-Déjame… solo por esta vez…

-Descuida, Zoro.-le tranquilizó.- Es más, debes vigilarla. Es una orden de máxima urgencia.

Zoro le agradeció el gesto, y ya más tranquilo volvió a entrar a la habitación donde reposaba Robin. Chopper seguía con ella.

-¿Y bien… cómo está?- le preguntó al doctor.

-Está bien, dentro de la gravedad de haber perdido su… bueno, ya sabes. Pero ella está perfectamente, solo tiene unas décimas de fiebre, pero puede que se deba a que está demasiado tiempo encerrada y sometida a muchos nervios.

Zoro también le dio las gracias a Chopper, y el reno salió, volviéndolos a dejar solos.

Robin no tardó en levantarse también, y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo Zoro.

-Voy a darme un baño, y luego quiero salir.- dijo ella con normalidad.

-No deberías…- él iba a intentar convencerla de que se quedara en la cama, pero se lo pensó mejor. Además, tenía que confiar más en la capacidad de supervivencia de Robin.-Vale. Aprovecharé e iré a darme una ducha también. Luego tendremos una cita.

No se esperaba eso, desde luego.

-¿Una cita… tú y yo?- se sorprendió.- ¿A dónde quieres llevarme?

-No quieras adelantarlo todo, mujer. Vendré en 15 minutos.

Ella se conformó con esa respuesta y vio a Zoro salir de la habitación. Se sentía emocionada, y mucho, porque el duro espadachín de la tripulación, ni más ni menos, iba a pasar un tierno día con ella. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Lo pensó mientras dejaba el agua caer por todo su cuerpo, y una vez hubo salido se sintió menos febril. Y ahora otra importante cuestión, ¿qué iba a ponerse?

Zoro también se sentía nervioso por momentos, nunca había tenido una cita con nadie antes, y Robin era una mujer que le imponía, así que no podía estar tranquilo.

Él llamó a la puerta dando tres golpes secos, y Robin se dejó ver tras abrirla. Allí estaban los dos, uno enfrente el otro, mirándose.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo él finalmente.

Ella asintió y cruzó su brazo con el de Zoro.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Me encantaría haberlo pensado, pero no lo sé todavía.- contestó él lo más sinceramente que pudo.- A donde nos apetezca.

-Entonces espérate un segundo. No, mira, ve fuera, nos vemos en la entrada del hotel en tres minutos.- dijo Robin de repente, soltándose de Zoro y regresando corriendo pasillo a través.

Y así fue, se encontraron donde ella había dicho unos minutos después.

-¿Qué has ido a hacer?- dijo él.

-Ahora no quieras adelantar tú nada.- respondió, volviéndole a coger del brazo.- Ahora vamos, anda.

Zoro dedujo que Robin tenía pensado algo, pues llevaba una pequeña mochila a sus espaldas.

-¿No llevarás libros ahí?

-Siempre llevo.

-¿Eso es que tienes unas expectativas aburridas sobre nuestra cita?- se enfadó él.

-Ay, cállate ya. Venga, quiero ir a un sitio.

No se dijeron nada más, y siguieron caminando sin soltarse. Pronto llegaron a la playa, y se detuvieron frente el mar.

-Si la vida te da limones haz limonada.- dijo Robin.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Puede que ahora pueda nadar, ya que mis habilidades… bueno, es una posibilidad.

Zoro se mostró conforme, no tenía nada que decir, pues con él todo el tiempo vigilando iba a estar bien.

Robin se arrodilló sobre la arena y colocó su mochila delante de ella. La abrió y sacó algo.

-Toma.- le ofreció.- Póntelo.

Era un bañador, pero no un bañador cualquiera…

-¡¿De dónde has sacado esto?!

-Es un bañador, para nadar.

-Eso ya lo sé, maldita sea. Pero es… ¡¿es uno de los tangas de Franky?!- estalló él rojo de apuro.

-Sí, me lo ha prestado.- dijo ella acercándose a él.- Seguro que te queda muy bien…

-No pienso ponerme esto.

Entonces Robin se levantó y se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos, quedándose en biquini.

-Voy a nadar, o a intentarlo al menos. Si me ahogo será tu culpa por no ponerte ese bañador tan sexy.

-No digas tonterías, mujer.

-No estoy diciendo ninguna tontería, no quiere que te acerques a mí sin otra cosa que sea ese bañador dentro del agua.- y empezó a avanzar a paso ligero.

Zoro la maldijo mil veces mientras se ponía ese pequeño tanga, de color azul y de lo más llamativo y revelador. Iba a toda prisa y dejó su ropa esparcida por la orilla, hasta que llegó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Robin.

-Parece que puedo estar.- dijo ella sintiéndose algo triste, ya que eso era prueba que iba perdiendo sus poderes. Pero ver a Zoro en esa situación tan embarazosa para él la animó.- Qué guapo estás, Señor Espadachín.

-No quiero escuchar ni un comentario. ¿Quieres ir más profundo?- propuso.

-No estoy segura…

-¿Eso que tienes es miedo?- se sorprendió él.

-Nunca he podido nadar en el mar, comí la fruta del diablo antes de que pueda recordar, así que es normal que…

Zoro no esperó a escuchar más excusas, ciertas, pero excusas al fin y al cabo, y arrastró a Robin hasta pegarla a él, y avanzaron poco a poco mar adentro.

El espadachín comprendía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Robin, y sabía que si distraía la atención hacia algo como es el miedo al agua del mar, evitaría que ella jugueteara con su ridículo bañador. No era una venganza ni mucho menos, solo prevención.

A Robin no se le pasó por la mente en ningún momento soltarse del cuello de Zoro, mientras pataleaba como podía al ver que el agua la cubría.

Pero pronto se estabilizaron, se mantenían a flote gracias al impulso de Zoro, que movía sus piernas para no hundirse.

-Bueno… pues aquí estamos…- dijo Zoro.

-Aunque no lo parezca, esto es algo que nunca olvidaré.- se disculpó Robin, pues ella había tenido la idea de ir al mar.- Estoy feliz.

Pasaron la mañana en el agua, nadando, o intentándolo. Fueron unas horas repletas de sonrisas. Más tarde salieron, se tumbaron al sol y cuando se secaron se volvieron a vestir. Ninguno de los dos iba vestido como para una cita; él con unos vaqueros estropeados y una camisa con el cuello más ancho de la cuenta, debido al desgaste, y Robin llevaba unos pantalones por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes color verde. Aún así, Zoro la llevó a un pequeño restaurante de la isla donde comieron pasta y una ensalada.

Iban muy rápido, con los nervios a flor de piel y expectantes el uno del otro. Terminaron de comer pasadas las 16:00 y cuando vieron un llano cubierto de césped no pudieron evitar tumbarse en él y descansar.

-¿Crees que esto es normal?- dijo Zoro.

-¿Qué tiene de raro descansar sobre el césped?- dijo ella.- Todo el mundo lo hace.

-Somos los únicos aquí.

-No te estreses, vamos.- y le agarró la mano, buscándola a tientas.

A pesar de la incomodidad del primer momento, Zoro empezó a "descansar la vista".

-¿Estás dormido? Señor Espadachín.

Él gruñó en señal afirmativa.

-Sigue durmiendo. Descansa, porque esta noche vas a necesitar fuerzas.- le dijo a escasos milímetros de su oreja.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, y Robin se recostó contra el pecho de Zoro para descansar también.


	7. Sombras

En lo alto de un edificio, sobre el tejado, un par de siluetas estaban vigilantes al panorama.

-No puedo creerlo. Deben estar de broma, ¿verdad?-dijo una grave voz.

-La gente tan despreocupada no tiene cabida en este mundo, pero por lo visto te puedes encontrar cualquier cosa…- le respondió una mujer.

-¡Ayer mismo Wall atacó a esa mujer, la misma que está tumbada en el césped!- dijo el hombre.

-Le clavó una aguja, pero por lo visto eso no es nada para derrumbar su conciencia…- dijo ella.- Pero fíjate en su acompañante, mira bien, Gun.

Gun agudizó la vista y vio al peliverde que descansaba agarrado a Robin.

-¿Ese es…? ¡Rose, no me digas que es quien creo que es!- se escandalizó el hombre.

-Así es, es Zoro. Roronoa Zoro. Wall ya me contó que había alguien que podría ser él junto a esa mujer, y efectivamente, no se equivocaba.- murmuró Rose.

-Ese maldito traidor… ¿Puedo cortarle los brazos?

-No te apures, Gun. Ahora que lo hemos confirmado, podemos preparar un escenario interesante para este gran drama.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin decirle nada!

-Guarda ese rencor y haz que se vaya acumulando, ya tendremos tiempo para que lo pague.

-¿Podemos al menos matar a su amiga?- suplicó Gun.

-Wall ya le quitó sus poderes, no hace falta tenerla en cuenta, no estorbará.- concluyó Rose.

-¡Eso a mí me da igual, solo mira cómo tiene abrazado a Zoro, está claro que es algo más que su amiga!- intentó persuadir él.- ¿No te da envidia, Rose?

-Estoy por encima de eso.- dijo ella muy serena.- Tú deja que piense en algo para esa mujer también, aunque será más fácil acabar con ella que matar una mosca.

-¿Crees que se acordará de nosotros? Zoro, digo, ya han pasado un par de años…-dijo Gun.

-Más le vale.

La luna se asomó no muy tarde a partir de ese momento. Se hizo especialmente temprano de noche ese día.

Zoro y Robin seguían en el mismo sitio, sobre el césped, besándose como dos adolescentes, sin saber que dos pares de ojos les seguían la pista desde unas horas antes.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?- preguntó Zoro entre beso y beso.

-De momento podemos dar un paseo por los alrededores.- contestó Robin levantándose del suelo.

Zoro la imitó, la agarró de la mano y emprendieron la marcha.

-¿Tienes hambre, Señor Espadachín?

-No del todo, la verdad.- Zoro estaba tan nervioso que sentía que si comía algo no duraría ni tres segundos sin salir de su boca. Todo por culpa de la mujer que tenía cogida de la mano, le sacaba de sí.

-Tengo una pierna entumecida.- notó Robin.

Debía haber descansado en una mala posición y ejerciendo peso sobre esta, así que ahora no le respondía del todo bien. Y sin previo aviso Zoro se colocó delante de ella y la subió a su espalda, agarrándola por las piernas. Robin no le dijo nada para impedirlo, y pasó sus brazos alrededor del gran cuello del espadachín.

-¿Peso mucho?- preguntó ella.

-En absoluto.

-¿De verdad? Menos mal, como soy más alta que tú creía que no podrías cogerme bien.- dijo ella, con la intención de hacer que Zoro se molestara.

Y efectivamente, soltó un gruñido inaudible y se mordió la lengua para no responderle en uno de sus arranques de frustración.

Acabaron casi por la afueras de la ciudad, donde la vegetación tomaba el terreno y no había vivienda alguna.

Robin, que seguía sobre la espalada de Zoro, alargó su brazo al pasar por debajo de un árbol y cogió una manzana. La frotó contra su camiseta y la mordió.

-Deliciosa.- dijo ella. -¿Quieres que te coja una?

-No, no me apetece.

Robin no cogió ninguna manzana para Zoro, pues no quería desperdiciar comida, pero sí le puso la suya en la boca.

-Vamos, muerde.- rió ella.- No pienso apartarla hasta que no la pruebes.

Él la mordió y se comió parte de la manzana, Robin iba comiéndosela a medias con Zoro. Los dos rieron y bromearon. Ella acercaba su rostro de vez en cuando al de Zoro y le propinaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Déjame bajar, ya hace rato que tengo bien la pierna.- dijo Robin.

Él obedeció y la dejó en el suelo.

-Hace calor, ¿no?- dijo nervioso.

Ella asintió mientras recogía su largo cabello en una coleta de caballo. Luego lo cogió de la mano de nuevo y lo detuvo.

-Deja que te de un beso.- dijo Robin, como alguien que acababa de despertarse, en tono revelador.

-¿Por qué tendría que dejarte?- dijo, pasando su mano por la espalda de ella.

-Hacerte de rogar no va a funcionar conmigo. O lo tomas a lo dejas.- contestó Robin entre risas.

Zoro bajó su mano hasta el trasero de la arqueóloga, sin creer que estaba haciéndolo con total naturalidad. Lo tocó y lo acarició, y ella lo miraba con intensidad.

-¿No quieres besarme pero quieres que te deje tocarme?- rió Robin de nuevo, acercando sus manos a la delantera de los pantalones de Zoro. Acarició lo que parecía que era el contorno de su miembro.

Finalmente Zoro la besó, con los labios encendidos al igual que otras partes de su anatomía.

-De esta noche no pasa.- le susurró Robin al oído.

-¿Quieres que busquemos un sitio para… pasar la noche?- preguntó Zoro con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, no quiero hacer el amor contigo en el suelo.- dijo ella con naturalidad.

Él no dijo nada, pero se moría de ganas.

Tardaron menos de lo que esperaban para regresar a la ciudad. Una vez allí buscaron un hotel decente, no fueron al que estaba el resto de la tripulación por razones evidentes.

Entraron a la recepción y preguntaron por una pequeña habitación. No era temporada alta, así que el hotel estaba prácticamente vacío.

Un empleado les condujo hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Si mañana por la mañana quieren desayuno éste se sirve de 8:00 a 9:00.- informó.

Robin asintió y le dio le gracias, luego arrastró al espadachín dentro de la habitación. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos, solos y con toda la noche por delante.

-Bueno…- dijo Robin.

-Bueno…

-¿Vas a dejarme hacerte todo lo que quiera?-preguntó ella lanzada.

Zoro torció su sonrisa y adoptó una postura sugerente.

-Define "todo".- dijo él.

-Déjalo, de todas formas haré lo que quiera.- concluyó ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Zoro.

Pero él, que tenía más ganas que nadie, tomó la iniciativa repentinamente y lanzó a Robin contra la cama. Pronto la despojó de su ropa, toda ella, dejándola desnuda y desprotegida ante él.

Ella respiraba profundamente, antes siquiera que la tocara, solo tener a Zoro ante ella la excitaba, así que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

Él, tras mirarla unos segundos, se arrodilló en el suelo y separó las piernas de Robin, todavía sobre la cama. Se acercó cada vez más y estiró el cuello hasta topar su nariz con la vagina de ella, entonces abrió la boca como si fuese a coger una bocanada de aire titánica y atrapó el sexo de Robin en ella. Apretó cada vez más, sin llegar a morder del todo pero sí ejerciendo la presión necesaria para hacer reaccionar a Robin, aunque para ello no hacía falta mucho esfuerzo…

Metía y sacaba su lengua en su interior, la hacía rotar y lamía todo cuanto podía. También la besaba, daba suaves besos a su sexo exteriormente, pero enseguida volvía a encargarse de su interior.

Robin por su parte gemía, daba golpes contra el colchón, cubría su cara con la almohada para contener sus gritos, se masajeaba los pechos y pellizcaba sus pezones.

-Voy a... ¡Zoro!

Y se corrió, dejando el rostro del espadachín medio empapado. Ahora todavía respiraba más agitadamente.

-Ah… ah… ah…

-No he terminado todavía.- dijo él entonces.

Y se tumbó sobre ella, suavemente y besándola, impregnando sus caras con el olor del sexo. Robin tardó casi lo mismo en quitarle la ropa a Zoro de lo que había tardado él en quitarle la suya.

Acercó su mano hasta el pene y lo sacudió bruscamente, pero no hizo falta hacer eso para que se pusiera completamente erecto y duro como el acero de sus espadas. Ella seguía masturbándole mientras él hacía un movimiento de vaivén contra su cadera.

-Espera, espera.- susurró ella.

Condujo el pene hacia el interior de ella, y entonces él empujó para meterlo completamente dentro.

Ambos se movían, sin dejar de besarse, lamiendo sus labios, sus mejillas, todo cuanto abarcaban. Él también estimulaba los pezones de Robin, que ahogaba sus gemidos ante los besos.

Ella estaba sorprendida, iba a volver a correrse en breve por segunda vez, y Zoro seguía con toda su energía, así que decidió ayudar a estimularle más rápido. Se moría de ganas, así que frotando su mano al paso de su piel, llegó hasta agarrar una nalga del espadachín. La apretó repetidas veces, y deslizó tímidamente un dedo más allá.

Ante esto Zoro soltó un notable gemido, pero Robin no retiró su dedo de ahí, es más, lo movía lentamente.

-¿Qué… ah, qué haces?- pudo decir él.

-Lo que quiero.

Él reemprendió sus embestidas, cada vez más salvajemente.

-¿Quieres romper la cama, Señor Espadachín?- medio gritó ella.

Las embestidas cesaron al poco tiempo e indicó el comienzo del clímax. Zoro se corrió y su líquido se disparó como cuando se descorcha una botella. Robin por su parte se volvió a correr, pero eso no indicaba el final ni mucho menos.

Ella se retiró de él y apoyó sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de Zoro, se inclinó y se metió el todavía chorreante pene de Zoro en la boca. Gimió de nuevo, y no gastó más tiempo en recuperarse de su reciente orgasmo para acercar la cadera de Robin contra su cara, quería volver a recorrer esa zona de nuevo. Esta vez combinaba su lengua con un par de dedos, que se introducían rápidamente en ella.

-No aguanto más…- anunció Zoro tras unos minutos, y se volvió a correr, esta vez con menos intensidad, pero llenando la cara de Robin con el espeso líquido que expulsó.

Ella dio por terminado el acto, de momento, y se acercó a besar a Zoro de nuevo. Él la besó profundamente a pesar de los restos de semen, que dejaron marca también en él durante el beso. Ambos estaban sucios, exhaustos y satisfechos.

Esa había sido su primera vez, y no había podido ser más gratificante, pero Zoro se sorprendió cuando vio cómo Robin cogía su pene de nuevo, como si lo sospesara. Recorrió con sus dedos los testículos y tuvo el impulso de volver hacia su parte trasera, pero se detuvo ahí.

-¿Me quieres, Zoro?

-Más que a nada.

Eso era lo que Robin quería exactamente escuchar.

Ahora iban a reposar durante el tiempo que considerasen necesario, desnudos sobre la cama, acariciándose y agarrándose el uno al otro.

Pero a unos metros de esa cama, Gun y Rose seguían vigilantes.

-Asúmelo Rose, van a quedarse ahí toda la noche.- dijo Gun.

-Ya lo sé, imbécil.- respondió ella furiosa.

-Lo que no quiso hacer contigo lo estará haciendo con esa mujer.- decía Gun en tono burlón.

-¿Quieres hacer que pierda la paciencia? ¡Me ocuparé de ella personalmente, de eso que no te quepa duda!

-Una rival en el amor, ¿eh?

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Sabes qué sería divertido, Rose?... Atacarles ahora, en este mismo instante…

-Sería algo violento pillarles en esta situación.

-¿Y qué más da?

-Tú eres un pervertido… ¡Quieres verles!- se burló ahora ella.

-¡No es eso! Aunque no me importaría haber estado ahí, jugando con ellos.

-O sea, que no solo querías verles, sino que también participar.

-¿Y por qué no? El sexo es divertido.

-Pero es algo ilógico que quieras acostarte con nuestras víctimas, Gun.

-Bah.

Gun no dejaba de moverse, parecía nervioso. Estaban en el pasillo de la habitación del hotel en el que estaban Zoro y Robin. No les había costado nada entrar de incógnito, aunque podrían haber fingido querer una habitación, solo que esta vez optaron por ir rápido y sin hacerse notar. Rondaban la puerta de la habitación, pegaban la oreja a la puerta pero se asustaron al ver cómo giraba el pomo.

Se apartaron rápidamente sin saber hacia dónde ir, entonces vieron a Robin salir con un albornoz blanco. Ella se sorprendió un poco al ver a esas dos personas.

-Buenas noches.- les saludó, y siguió hasta el final del pasillo.

Gun y Rose estaban paralizados, literalmente, no supieron qué hacer.

-¿No nos la podríamos quedar?- dijo él por fin.

-Todavía no es el momento de hacer nada, pero ve asumiendo que nada de quedárnosla.

Oyeron pasos acercarse, y esta vez tuvieron tiempo para esconderse. Vieron de nuevo a Robin, esta vez con una botella de lo que parecía _champagne_.

-Esa maldita mujer… ¡¿De qué novela se ha creído que ha salido?!- murmuró Rose entre dientes.

-Es una romántica…- suspiró Gun.

-Vámonos de una vez, debemos dar informe de todo esto a Nero.

-Nero es muy impaciente, seguro que no deja pasar ni un minuto de más.- le dijo él.

-Lo que decida estará bien, pero ya sabemos que la sangre correrá en breve.


End file.
